


Malec Porn Drabbles Collection

by sastielhugs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Alec, Bottom Magnus, Inspired by GIFs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Malec, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little porny Malec works (in the face of Matthew Daddario and Harry Shum Jr.) possible porn gifs for inspiration. Every chapter is a new work. More tags will be added with new chapters that have something new. I do not own the characters or the gifs, it's all for fun. Follow me in tumblr as alecssbane please? You can also send prompts, submit gifs if you want me to write on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alec never thought that giving in to his physical needs would have him pinned face down on the floor by a particular warlock. He couldn’t believe how easy it has been to give in to Magnus. The warlock has been courting him for so long, taking care of him that when it came to that intimate moment Alec was more than willing to expose himself, and offer his entire glory to the warlock, to Magnus.

He loved the anchor Magnus had put on him through their laced fingers, it made Alec relax and know it’s gonna be okay. Spreading out on the floor and having Magnus’ eyes burning his backside made his entire body heat up, made his cock twitch and he wanted Magnus to do things to him, wanted to give Magnus everything he could.

After a god prep Magnus pressed up behind him, trailed a path of kisses down his spine, thighs pressed behind his and his nice rounded butt.

‘Magnus.’ Alec breathed out with pleasure, need. 

‘Are you ready,darling?’ Magnus purred in his ear and pressed the tip of his cock slightly inside. Alec moaned heavy, as if someone barely tortured it out of his lungs, the head was barely entirely inside and it already made Alec’s toes curl. 

‘Please, please, Magnus, more.’ 

‘Oh, darling.’ Magnus cooed softly, it sounded like a comfort after a nightmare rather than fuck praise. ‘You gotta work for it.’ 

Alec didn’t wait a second invitation and with a long dirty moan he rolled hips backwards and slowly sank all the way down on Magnus’ impressive length. It filled and stretched him so insanely good that his thighs trembled, toes curled in painfully and released the tension with a blissed cry and Magnus used all his warlock power not to groan and slam in Alec without mercy. 

‘God, Magnus, Yes.’ 

‘That’s all you baby, keep going.’ Magnus’ voice had fallen to cell-burning tone and Alec felt so encouraged and if Magnus wanted him to work for it then the hunter would show him what a power bottom is


	2. Chapter 2

Alec lay in bed on his stomach, elbows and knees, having Magnus pressed up behind him, legs tangled together, skins colliding in a warm soft dance. Magnus traced soft kisses up and down Alec’s back, nipped the base of his neck, brushed nose in his soft dark hair, hummed happily in Alec’s ear. His slender fingers traced over Alec’s ribs, down his hip and the side of his butt. Although Alec felt the doggy position pretty dirty, he actually loved it, it was different, felt like Magnus owns him, wants him, the thought made his spine burn pleasantly, the sheets beneath him giving his cock a pleasant cool drag. 

Alec had turned enough to let Magnus find his lips and capture them gently with his own, hand coming to rest on the side of his neck. He had just sunk all the way inside his shadowhunter and as always he let Alec adjust and remind him it’s all about them in those moments, that he will take care and leave him boneless. 

Alec couldn’t help a warm smile spreading on his lips. He knew the pattern by heart. As much as he was safe with it, some surprises would make his blood boil. 

Magnus started tracing his runes with the soft pads of his fingers and gasped when Alec suddenly locked teeth on his bottom lip and tugged on it. 

‘Magnus?’ 

The warlock stared him with black with lust in his eyes by what Alec just did to his mouth. ‘ Ye-yes, Alexander?’ 

‘Don’t be gentle with me.’ Alec titled head at him, his voice low and so innocent that made Magnus stutter against Alec’s ass, making the young man flutter his eyelids in pleasure. 

‘You don’t  have to ask twice, darling.’ Magnus’ voice came out rough but steady, he shoved Alec’s face in the mattress, gripped his shoulder and started snapping his hips inside Alec, so precise that sent jolts up Alec’s  spine, making him rub down against the sheets. 

Barely after the 3th thrust the young hunter could cry out in pleasure. He loved the way Magnus was filling him up just right, not too uncomfortable but not too little not to be enough. ‘Ngggg harder.’ He groaned and arched back, shamelessly offering his butt for Magnus to pound him. The warlock, pinned him down, curled fingers in his hip, over a rune so hard to leave bruises and pounded his way freely. 

‘Fuck, Alexander.’ He groaned and bend forward, finding a better leverage. 

‘Yes, fuck me.’ The younger man groaned and tried to shove his hips backwards. 

‘Watch your language, Alexander.’ Magnus warned roughly in his ear and made Alec moan. 

‘Make me.’ 

Magnus smirked, clasped hand over Alec’s mouth and set a rough hard pace that made their skins slap obsently in the quiet room. Alec could swear that Magnus never split him up so hard before and he wanted to show him how much he loved it, moaning and groaning in his palm. Their bodies radiated heat, danced in a dirty way and Alec felt something new being unlocked in him. 

Magnus was wrecked and surprised of how vocal Alec was when he finally came untouched, his ass red from being pounded like that. And the blissed out smile on his tired face totally convinced the warlock to do it again


	3. Chapter 3

Usually Alec couldn’t do such things, but that night he needed an anchor and what better anchor than Magnus’ body. 

He wasn’t supposed to come from hunt so early that night but he couldn’t handle it anymore and made his way to Magnus’ loft. On the way to the bedroom he discarded every peice of clothing off of himself, maybe he smeled a little like sweat but Magnus as he was didn’t mind, in fact, it kind of turned him on to catch the more natural smell of Alec. 

Magnus seemed to have fallen asleep already on his stomach. Alec silently prayed he won’t pull away. The young man curled fingers in satin sheets and slowly pulled them off of Magnus’ smooth tan skin, glistening with a bronze undertone. Alec crawled on top of him and nosed up his neck, behind his ear, kissed the tip of it and waited. And a minute later Magnus’ moved, slowly awakaening from the presense above him. 

‘It’s me.’ Alex mumbled not to scare him and Magnus relaxed visibly again. 

‘Didn’t expect you tonight.’ Magnus whispered as if it was a secret. 

Alec didn’t answer and lowered his body along the curve of Magnus’ back, sucking on an old hickey under his ear. Magnus didn’t need anything else to understand Alec, it was one of those nights and he automatically spread his legs and curved his ass for Alec to rub against it and show him he’s willing tonight. Alec hummed in response, slide his cold hands up Magnus’ warm arms and made the warlock gasp by the contact and shiver, but immediately laced his fingers with Alec’s.  

Alec squeezed their fingers, pinning Magnus down and breathing ho on his neck and ear. 

‘May i?’ He whispered and Magnus rolled hi hips in reponse. 

‘Take what you need.’ 

‘But if you don’t want it …’ 

‘I do, Alexander, i very much do. Couldn’t be happier that you are here tonight.. There…’ Magnus snapped his finer and gasped loudly as he was suddenly prepared and leaking slick. 

‘Thanks’ Alec mumbled and nosed his hair, he knew Magnus didn’t exactly enjoy doing that so he tried to show him how much he appreciated it. ‘Come here.’ Alec hugged him around the chest and made him turn enough to capture his lips. It was a mouth like a gift from good, it gave him air, gave him food, satisfaction. Magnus reached back and buried fingers in Alec’s hair, tugging and pulling him closer. 

Their mouths didn’t break even when Alec finally slid inside him, slow and gentle, as if time had stopped. The intimate contact made heat to bloom on their contrasting skins, and soon Alec wasn’t that cold from outside anymore. 

Nights like this they didn’t want anything to separate them, even the bed sheets had no place there. Magnus could only imagine how Alec looked over him at the moment. The young hunter usually preferred the comfort and shade of the sheets. They kept their hands linked while the other tried to touch the other wherever they could, a reminder that is real, and they are there. 

There was no rush, just intimate moment of slow drags and soft moans exchanged like a conversation between them. And Magnus loved it, to have Alec fill him up, make him feel like he’s being owned after so many centuries. Soon he was going to ask Alec to tie him up and be his dom for a night but they had to talk about it before taking that step. 

Alec gripped him around the chest, palms on his left boob and snapped hips more bravely inside Magnus. It was so good it made Magnus choke out a voiced moan in Alec’s mouth at every splitting thrust and he could swear Alec went deeper with every move. He spread legs wider and curved his back enough to lift his ass even higher and the new angle made his entire body shudder and reach orgasm a lot faster than anticipated. 

Alec couldn’t and didn’t want to do much to stop him. He loved it how Magnus shook and writhe in his arms, under his body. Alec held him tight,  with nose and mouth in his neck, as Magnus’ milked his balls dry. 

‘There, there.’ Alec whispered and slowly lied him back down, spilling his soft member out of him and curling against his side. 

‘I don’t know which sexual act will be the death of me.’ Magnus chuckled and lau palm on Alec’s cheek.  

‘Good you are immortal then.’ Alec smiled tiredly and closed eyes. 

Soon he was fast asleep, leaving Magnus alone with his immortal thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec was lying in bed, calmly reading a book which he barely found time for recently. He should have thought better than there was no calm moment at Magnus' place. The warlock came into the bedroom in all his shirtless glory, settled on Alec's lap, grabbed and threw his book away, cupped his cheeks and kissed him long and deep, erotic. 

Alec sat with hands in the air where he was holding the book, eyes going wild as Magnus' tongue did a tornado in his mouth. After a second or two Magnus' pulled back and stared him alarmed.

'Oh no, you didn't like this... you didn't want this... Alexander i'm ...' 

Before the warlock could apologise Alec wrapped arms around his naked waist, rolled them on the side and captured Magnus' lips, catching up on what Magnus started. The warlock's legs came up and hooked on Alec's hipbones, spread submissively under the shadowhunter. Their eyes met when Alec finally drew back for air, taking in the sight of Magnus' naked chest. He still had his make up on, layers of necklaces resting against his chest and neck, the cold rings pressing pleasantly in Alec's skin. They stared in each other's eyes, taking in each other's features, Alec's hair falling forward and hanging like a dark cloud above his bright eyes. 

'Take me, Alexander...can't stop thinking about you...' Magnus extended neck up and kissed him again with some sort of desperation and it made Alec heat up all over, made him feel superior and dominant over the high warlock. There was something so innocent and pure when he asked like that, when he lay beneath Alec and asked him to make him feel good. And who was Alec to deny him that. He nodded with determination. 

'I will take care of you, Magnus... shh i will take care of you.' Alec made him lie back down and relax, lips lush pink lips finding the sweet tan spots on Magnus' neck that made the warlock gasp and writhe beneath him. Alec was impressed of how aware Magnus was of his body, as if he could feel every ending 10 times more intensified than normal humans. 

After a well sucked bruise on his neck, Alec moved to peck his lips. 'Don't move.' 

He sat up on his knees, slowly discarded the shirt off his body, revealing a nice cover of hair and curling runes that underlined his muscles. Magnus reached hands and stroked fingers down Alec's abs. 

'I said don't move.' Alec grabbed his wrists and pinned him above his head. Magnus giggled and bit down on his lip. 

Alec got rid of his pants next, revealing his long hard length, then he took a minute to get Magnus' butt free from the restricting pants too. They were both impressive in length and often Alec thought how it would feel to have Magnus in his mouth. He lied down on his stomach between Magnus' legs, wrapped hands around his thighs and stared at Magnus with lust.

The warlock breathed heavy, his hips trembling and needy to pump into something, anything... Alec pinned him down, opened mouth and sucked it to his sensitive thin inner thigh, catching with the corner of his eye the way Magnus' shaft twitched. He heard Magnus take in a sharp breath and smirked proudly to himself. He sucked the spot teasingly for a moment before dragging broad tongue up the length of his thigh and right before reaching his balls he just draw away and repeated.  

'Gods, Alec, please...' Magnus barely kept his pelvic immobile fisting his own hair. 

'We are just getting started, love, have patience.' 

Magnus' whined and fisted the sheets, trying to keep himself under control. Alec was under his skin, he didn't usually use pet names. 

'And what happened to you, Alexander Lightwood?' 

'You happened to me.' Alec answered low and rough and played mouth on the other inner thigh. 

Some time later, Magnus was on the verge to beg when Alec's long slender fingers entered him deep and steady. Magnus was kind of enough to get himself ready and imagining him do it alone made Alec groan as he slowly kissed his abdomen and slowly up his abs. 

'Alexander, i'm begging you.' 

'Shhh, it's okay, i will take care of you.'

Alec settled between his legs and Magnus' immediately bent and spread his legs for him all welcoming and needy. Alec guided himself at Magnus' entrance, the man whined shortly, impatiently. Alec chuckled and nosed his undercut. 

'Aren't you horny and adorable.' 

Magnus held on Alec's shoulder and wrapped fingers behind his thigh, nearly forcing him to go already. Alec sealed their lips in a soft kiss and eased all the way in in one go that made Magnus' gasp and throw his head back, toes curling in as he clenched at the intruder inside him. He had no time to take a breath or relax cause Alec drew back and slid back in and it felt just a bit deeper than the first time. Magnus couldn't voice out any reaction when Alec just continued doing it. And when he finally steal inside him Magnus cried out and squeezed thighs around Alec, his legs trembling, single tear making its way down his temple. Alec brushed it with lips. 

'Good?' 

'Don't you dare stop.' The warlock gasped and clinged with hand on the back of Alec's neck. 

The young man smiled on his lips and started pumping his hips inside his magical boyfriend. Magnus' ass was so warm and tight, sucking him in and Alec didn't feel like he could handle it much longer. And when Magnus gripped his ass, Alec's hips stuttered violently and Magnus' legs fell spread and desperate like Alec never seen him before.

He looked so powerful with the fierce eyeshadow, the rings pressing hard into Alec's skin, but form the waist down he was a whore. 

It didn't take them long to reach the desired climax. Alec couldn't tear his eyes off of Magnus spurting thin ropes up his chest and shaking all over as his ass clenched around Alec's shaft and milked his orgasm. And how vocal Magnus was, it would ring for days in Alec's ears, that low desperate sound caused by him. 

Alec slammed in him one more last time, causing a last spurt to leak down the shaft. Exhausted, Magnus' legs lowered down, his feet pressed to Alec's  butt and slowly slid down his legs. Alec pulled out to let him be more comfortable and kissed up his throat and his cheek. 

Magnus tried to catch his breath and hummed happily. He giggled again and pulled Alec on top of him. He made a face...

'Come...everywhere.' 

'We shall take a shower together then.' Magnus brushed his hair off his eyes. 

'You will just make me fuck you again in the shower.' 

'Pretty and smart, Lightwood.' 

'What got you so horny?' Alec asked low and curious nosing behind his neck.

'Random hook ups can't compared to a relationship. I trust you.' 

'I trust you too.' Alec mumbled and sucked mouth to his neck again. 


	5. Chapter 5

At the first sight there was nothing unusual about them. 

Alec was curled to Magnus' side, head on his shoulder as Magnus read a book to him in the last half an hour. At times Alec would let a muffled moan, soft short whine. The truth was that Alec had his wrists tied up with a satin tie, he was naked under the covers with a vibrator up his butt, buzzing low on the lowest setting around his rim and barely brushing against his sweet spot. 

' _You shall pay a cost to pass our lands, said the tough smelly guard_.' Magnus read quietly and steady, bringing the story to life. 

Alec had his lips parted, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he was trying not to make a sound, tried to ignore the feeling inside him. 

'Are you with me, Alexander?' Magnus purred and buried fingers in his hair. 

'Hmm?' Alec blinked eyes and looked at him with redness creeping up his neck and face. 'Yeah, yeah...' his voice came rough and dry, lips bitten, he didn't realize. 'Green.' He mumbled and closed eyes again, trying to relax against Magnus again. 

The warlock's hand wandered down his side. Alec tensed when it reached his buttcheek and Magnus' fingers pressed against the base of the dildo, forcing it deeper and the tip pressing against Alec's sweet prostate. The young man gasped hot against Magnus' skin, fingers clenching and unclenching despite the bondage. Alec didn't see when Magnus took the remote, he turned on directly on the 3th setting. Alec trembled all over and cried out in Magnus' chest as the vibrations sent pleasant jolts up his spine, increased the hot pool in his gut. 

'Magnus, Magnus... Ma-ah-gnus' the young man chanted breathlessly and rolled hips back to make the vibrator move inside him. 

'Shhh, sh sh' Magnus pressed warm palm on his lower back. 'Take it easy, pet.' 

'Magnus, please.' Alec's toes curled and he tried to stay still. 

'What do you need, pet?' Magnus purred and nosed his hair, stroking his lower back. 

'More, more please i need more.' 

'So soon? Don't you want us to take a little walk outside and then come back for your release?'

'No, no please, Magnus please i want to come.' Alec whined and rolled his hips again, rubbing against Magnus' thigh. 

'Ah, ah ah no.' Magnus slapped his ass and earned another gasp from Alec. 'Be a good boy. No humping.' 

'Nggghh please.' Alec pressed cheek desperately in his chest, grabbing with tied hands for thin air.  

'Alright, you deserve it pet. Come on.' 

Magnus helped Alec straddle his lap, he put his head between Alec's arms, resting his tied wrist on the back of his head and Alec gripped on his hair immediately. His dick was hard, nearly purple at the head and leaking generously on Magnus' belly that it made him even embarrassed. Magnus was observing him so thoroughly and closely that Alec was nearly self-aware if he didn't care about riding through an orgasm right the fuck now.  

'You are such a good boy Alexander.' Magnus moved strands of hair off of his eyes and slid hand back to his butt, wrapped fingers around the base of the vibrator and finally, FINALLY started moving it in and out of Alec in slow steady moves, a bit deeper every time, gliding over Alec's spot just right. 

'Gods, gods yes.' A pleased smile tugged on Alec's mouth, he arched back and rolled hips back on the vibrator in sync with Magnus' movements. It was a bit smaller than Magnus' length and girth but god the things it was going to him. He wished he had paid attention to his sexuality and body back in the days, he missed so much is what he resolved. 

Magnus cupped his buttcheek warmly and carefully fucked his boy with the vibrating toy, giving him exactly what he needs. It was rare seeing Alec smile with pleasure, like that, the boy loved giving in to the feeling in that moment, shame long go as he neared the release, washing him in warm waves, leaking precome on Magnus' belly who hummed in response and dragged a feathery touch up his twitching length. 

'Fuck, Magnus.' He gasped as his thighs stutter, so so close to the desired climax. 

'You wanna come, pet?' 

'Please, oh gods please.' Alec ducked his head down and kissed Magnus desperately. He should have known better cause Magnus wasn't going to touch him, he just shoved the vibrator in long hard moves, sending vibrating jolts of all his nerve endings. 

'Aw GODS MAGNUS.' He cried and threw head back with a smile and parted lips Magnus can't recall seeing before. He continued stretching his boy through his sweet orgasm as he emptied across across Magnus' chest. He was quiet as if keeping the pleasure for himself, lowered down to Magnus' face and kissed him again. 

'Such a good boy.' Magnus took out the vibrator slowly, turned it off and rolled Alec on his side, he untied his wrists, kissed them softly. He pulled the cover over Alec who gripped on Magnus, scared his warlock will leave the bed. 'I'm here, shh, not going anywhere.' He settled against the soft pile of pillows and pulled Alec to lie on his chest again, petting his hair. He loved aftercare so much and Alec was so sweetly clingy. 

'I will do better the next time.'  Alec mumbled and drew patterns on Magnus' skin. 

'For a firs time you were perfect, Alexander. We will slowly work up to bdsm, love, as long as you want it.' 

'I want to explore more of it, really.'  

'It makes me happy you trust me for it. Now take rest and i will prepare something to eat later.' 

'Magnus?' 

'Yes,  love?'

'Maybe you should buy me a bigger vibrator.' 

'Hmmm...you should take a walk to one shop tomorrow,i think you will love it.' 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuity of the previous chapter 5 by a request from the comments. Magnus taking Alec to a sex shop for the first time. Also public sex of sort, nsfw content.

  

Alec had no idea what was Magnus talking about the previous night.

The warlock took him out after sundown to the other end of town where you could meet such strange people that even downworlders could shiver with anxiety. 

Magnus sneaked him towards a shop, hidden in the underground level of a building. Alec caught a glimpse of a bright neon sign saying SEX, and before he took a better look he was pulled inside the shop. He was hit by the smell of rubber, different scents of fruits and flowers, it was a tiny shop, stocked to the brim and so colourful that Alec couldn't understand where were they at first. 

When he finally focused a heavy gasped escaped his lips and he squeezed Magnus' hand hard. The warlock smirked  and rubbed thumb down his. 

There were in a sex shop and the only thing that gave it away were the boxes of fake penises Alec recognized, connected them with the SEX sign outside. 

'We will take anything you like. Don't worry about the money.' 

Alec turned his eyes away, anywhere he looked there was something dirty from rubber penises to fluffy underwear. 

'Can't i just wait outside?' He did a quick check and thank god the punk chick behind the counter was reading a magazine while blowing gum balloons.

Magnus sighed, held his hands and smiled warmly. 'Alexander, i won't force you in anything i promise. If you are uncomfortable we will go to have dinner and go home in that case. 

'Yeah, please...' Alec nodded and turned to leave, followed by Magnus but he suddenly stopped. 

'Everything okay, darling?' Magnus climbed two steps before him, the only time he was on his eye level. 

'I can't just run away.' Alec said in sort of realization, warm smile spreading across Magnus' face. 'There shouldn't be anything embarrassing about it. Humans do it all the time, we are not much different than them.' 

A female lazy voice came from the counter. 'You are the least strange people that came in in the last 2 weeks. Hey, Magnus.' She added, without looking away from the magazine. 

'Hi, good to see you.' He greeted back. 

'You know each other?' Alec arched an eyebrow and looked between them. The chick was totally out of Magnus' league. 

'Sort of.' Magnus' shrugged. 'She's a phoenix. Met her at a bar when she was 78 back in the 1880s.' 

Alec looked at her with eyebrows in his hair. He blinked his head clear and tried to focus. 'I wanted to say that, i want to get comfortable with that.' 

'And i respect that. Come on, Alexander, take your time.' 

Alec took a breath and stepped deeper into the shop. He and Magnus had decided that he will take anything that catches his eye, Magnus will explain him about every piece he took and they will end up buying what he was comfortable with. And so Alec ended up with a basket full to the brim with colourful things. Then Magnus took Alec to some sort of a back room where probably the staff had rest, only separated from the shop with a curtain. They sat on the leather red couch and Magnus started taking out everything Alec chose. The put on the side all the condoms and lube with different flavours. It was nothing new or unusual. Then Magnus checked the 3 dildos in different colours and sizes. 

'Do you want all of them?' 

Alec was deep red already, he stared only at the things. 'Umm no ... i want the really thick one... and the long one.' 

Magnus put them on the side without making any farther comments. 'Do you know what this is?' He picked up a plastic wrapper with a rubber string with balls on it.' 

'The package says anal beads.' 

'Yes, literally. The person using them eases them all inside of themself and slowly pulls them out, or his partner. 

'I want them.' Alec mumbles. 'Want to try them some day.' He adds quietly and he's thankful that Magnus just pats his knee and leaves the beads on the 'yes' pile. 

They also choose a small vibrator with a remote that could stay inside of Alec and Magnus tease him from a distance all day if he wanted too. They chose a couple of bondage pieces and surprisingly just a few things were a 'no'. Magnus scooted closer to Alec, cupped his face and kissed him softly. 'I'm proud of you. We will have such a fun time together.' 

Alec smiled shyly and before he could offer to go pay, Magnus pressed him down on the couch and slid tongue in his mouth. Alec's first reaction was so answer and arched into his burning needy touch. Magnus bit down on his bottom lip. 

'I wanna try the condoms.' He breathed out and cupped Alec through the jeans, rubbing him to hardness. Alec gasped and fisted Magnus' hair. 

'Let's go home then.' 

'Mm, want you here right now.' Magnus looked at him with eyes heavy with lust and slowly started undoing Alec's jeans. Alec probed on his elbows and rolled hips, letting Magnus take him out, and he was getting so turn on so fast. 

'Magnus, there are people.' He whispered nearly in panic, glimpsing towards the curtain as some horny people came in loudly and laughing. 

'They won't come in here, love, relax...' Magnus was smirking as he opened a condom and went for rolling it down on Alec's length. 

'Oh gods, oh gods.' Alec nearly whined, he didn't really have time to get used to everything before Magnus' hot mouth surrounded him all the way down on the base. 

Alec gasped loudly and gripped hard on Magnus' hair. He never did that before so surprisingly and Alec already felt on edge, shooting eyes between Magnus between his legs and the contour of people walking on the other side of the curtain. He didn't realize how much it turned him on that his man was so hungry for him, and the adrenaline of possibly being seen just made his heart break his ribs. Magnus moaned shamelessly as he bobbed his head up and down, sliding hand under Alec's shirt over his abs and chest. 

It all was so intense for Alec he couldn't take it too long before he threw an arm over his face and cried in the crook of his elbow, hips stuttering violently as he emptied in the condom. Magnus crawled up to him and shared the flavoured taste with Alec's lips. 

'Not bad actually.' He admitted all casual as if he didn't just suck Alec off in a sex shop. 

'What?' He asked breathless in disbelief. 

'Catch a breath darling. I will go pay these and come to take you for dinner.' 

Alec stared in disbelief after him, shyly pulling his pants back up and suddenly started laughing, covering his face. He had to be honest with himself. Magnus made every aspect of his life an adventure. 


	7. Bad Boys Get Spanked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanking prompt for darkparadise994.   
> Reminder: the chapters in this work are different drabbles from one another (unless i left a note that says otherwise like chapter 5 and 6)   
> I take prompts from the comments, or follow me and send me prompts in tumblr: alecssbane :)

Magnus was busy with a lot of work for the club. It was his responsibility and at least once a week he had to sit down with papers and work on the expenses, the income, how successful it is, were there any problems among the visitors. He loved these domestic moments when he focused on work and Alec read a book beside him, or cooked in the kitchen. 

This time however, Alec worked out on the carpet, shirtless, moaning and grunting every now and then that distracted Magnus more than he liked. He thought it was accidentally, but then Alec started doing this exercises that showed off his butt just right, an arm away from Magnus' face. He cleaned his throat, Alec looked him over shoulder with exaggerated innocence on his face. 

'Yeah?' He asked and sounded so so normal but Magnus knew Alec wasn't that innocent. 

'Don't get me wrong, love, i just need a little concentration here.' Magnus smiled and turned back to the papers. 

'I'm sure you are doing great.' Alec answered low and playful, he reached arms up, stretching his sore muscles and moaning with pleasure. His muscles stretched and flexed, revealing miles of soft slightly tan skin. 

Magnus was staring at him before he could even realize it.

'Alexander? Could you please work out in the other room?' He smiled softly, trying to sound as kind as possible. 

Alec smirked, he totally had his attention now. He walked up to Magnus, pushed the coffee table away, knelt between Magnus' legs, gripped his shirt and pulled him in a wet hungry kiss that had Magnus groan and fist Alec's hair. 

'I'm way more interesting than this papers.' He mumbled on his lips and gave Magnus his best bedroom eyes, turning nearly black with lust. 

'Alexander...you are the sweetest and sexiest man, but i have to work.' Magnus kissed his cheek and tried to move him away. 

Alec didn't let being pushed away and insolently kissed Magnus with more passion, more teeth, more everything. Magnus took that as a challenge, took that as Alec finally being more open to take what he needs and wants and Magnus would lie if he said it didn't turn him on. But at the moment he said no, and Alec didn't listen. That gave the warlock an idea how to teach his boy to behave. He held Alec, making him feel like Magnus was about to take nice care of him. And before Alec could claim his win, Magnus used all his force to turn him around on his stomach and pin him down on his knees. Alec gasped and tried to look over his shoulder. 

'Magnus what...'  

'Oh, love.' Magnus sighed, and slowly, quietly pushed Alec's sweatpants off his butt, revealing that marvellous smooth soft behind, rounded up from all the working out. 'You don't know how to behave when i work, do you?' 

Alec's throat worked violently in thick swallows as Magnus' hand rested warm on his butt and damned he be if he didn't know what Magnus was planning. 

'I just... want you to pay me some attention.' 

'And of course i was going to, but you just didn't let me finish working. You don't know patience, darling.' 

And before Alec could answer anything, Magnus' hand slapped across his cheeks, just enough to tease his nerve endings there. Alec gasped loudly, held on Magnus' thigh and tried to shift but Magnus' gripped his shoulder and held him down. 

'Are you going to count for me, Alexander?' 

'Magnus...' Alec breathed out again and the only thing that assured Magnus that Alec was okay with it was that Alec wasn't fighting against his restrains. Magnus smacked his ass a bit harder that time and Alec writhed on his lap. 

'Count for me.' Magnus insisted and rubbed thumb against his cheek. 

Alec smirked and bit down on his lip, nodded and held on Magnus' thigh. 

Magnus lifted his hand, checked it out. 'I don't want to use such an old-fashioned method on you, Alexander.' He punctuated his name with a slap. 

'Ah- one.' The young boy didn't want to be so vocal already but Magnus' hands were magical. He was surprised of himself how he liked it, the burn, the pleasant jolts running up his spine, loved it to feel submissive under Magnus' touch. 

'You don't leave me a choice, bad boys need to learn to behave when the adults have to work.' Magnus spoke and explained softly, before dropping his palm on Alec's ass again. 

'Fu- two.' 

'I still don't know... how many you deserve.' His palm came on the crease of Alec's butt and thigh and the boy whined, gripping on Magnus' thigh and writhing on his lap, rubbing his hardening member against his boyfriend. 'Shhh sh sh.' Magnus' soothe the sting with soft circles his his thumb. 

'T-three.' Alec breathed out and bit down another smile cause fuck how much he actually loved it. He didn't have time to take a breath before Magnus' hand dropped once at each cheek, making Alec's butt bounce and turn a soft pink shade. Alec gripped on Magnus and humped against Magnus' leg. 

'Bad boy.' Magnus growled and forced his hand a lot harder that time, earning a sweet loud cry from Alec. 

'Six' he whined, leaving a wet patch on Magnus' pants. 

Magnus bent over and bit into his heated pink flesh, he loved to have a taste of Alec's butt, in ways possible. But Alec hadn't let him yet. 

'Are you going to behave?' Magnus purred to his ear. 

Alec bit his lip and nodded in defeat. 

'Good boy?' Magnus slowly pulled the sweatpants back over his irritated stinging butt. He slowly helped Alec sit on his lap, and hugged him to his chest, Alec wrapped arms around his neck and buried face in the crook with a little smile. 

'I need to come.' He mumbled and tried not to writhe. 

'I have to work, darling.' Magnus caressed his naked sides and kissed his temple. 'I will take care of you later.' 

'Can i stay here while you work?' 

'Will you behave?' 

'Very much.' 

Magnus smiled and let Alec curl on the couch with head on Magnus' leg, Magnus let his left hand for Alec to hold and kiss while he worked calmly with the other one. 

'Good boy.' He whispered after some time and combed fingers through Alec's hair. 


	8. Panda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work on Sane, Safe, and Consensual aspect of BDSM, prompt by MorganD, i haven't work on that maybe ever, i'm not sure but i hope you guys will enjoy it

BDSM was a common practice in Magnus and Alec's bedroom. Usually it was Magnus who loved being tied up, loved being the submissive one, let Alec's imagination go wild and do to him anything he wanted. Of course at the beginning Alec didn't understant BDSM. He couldn't see and feel how could all that bring pleasure, not until Magnus introduced it to him with small things like tying his wrists above his head, blindfolding him, calling him pet names, occasionally slapping his butt when taking him from behind, and soon Alec started to grasp the concept of it. And to be honest he went wild and painfully turned on having Magnus under his mercy, to make him moan and writhe, it was a holy experience. 

After a long time exploring BDSM together Alec agreed for Magnus to dominate him and take things to a bit higher level. 

The session started with a long make out session and talking, relaxing each other, turning each other on, Magnus explaining his plan to Alec and making sure the trust between them is solid. Magnus knew Alec needed to be assured about it all the time. 

Magnus lowered the lights, lightened up a few candles around and turned to Alec who stood in the middle and waited with pink cheeks. Magnus stood up to him, cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly, first his lips and then his neck, undressing his shirt meanwhile. His mouth closed around his throat as he pushed the fabric off his shoulders. Alec didn't move, just leaned in Magnus' touch and let him peal off his clothing, feel himself being exposed to him to do whatever he wanted. His skin started to burn when Magnus locked eyes with his and loudly undid Alec's belt, pulling it out of the loops, and then he folded it in too and playfully smacked Alec in the abs. The boy gasped and even laughed a little, stepping backwards from Magnus but the warlock grabbed his jeans, pulled him back on his place and pressed the belt under his chin, making him stand straight and stop giggling. 

'Be a good boy, i don't want to punish you already.' Alec swallows and looked straightforward. 'Am i clear?' Magnus smacked him in the abs again and Alec just flinched. 

'Yes sir.' 

'Good boy.' 

Magnus didn't let go of the belt, he proceeded undressing Alec till he stood stark naked in the middle of the room. Magnus circled around him, tracing his skin with the belt and testing his body with occasional playful smacks that had Alec shivering all over. Surprisingly he loved the feeling, the anticipation of waiting the electrifying feeling of leather against his skin. It was so soft and playful and he especially loved it on his butt and the back of his thighs. He would totally be on board with that for the future. Then suddenly Magnus grabbed his hands, twisted them behind his back and tied the belt around his wrists. Then he pushed Alec towards the bed and before he could realize it he was face down on the cool covers, dragging pleasantly against his heated cock. For some reason he couldn't help himself from smiling since they started. Magnus pushed his thighs spread and determinately went to down business of working Alec stretched and opened. 

By the first finger Alec was a purring warm melting boy. By the second finger he was moaning softly and trying to lift his butt up against Magnus' touch. By the third finger he was moaning shamelessly, he whined and humped against the sheets while Magnus' fingers circled patters into his prostate. 

'A bit vocal, aren't you, pet?' 

'Magnus, i need you.' Alec mumbled and bit down on his lip. 

'It's sir for you, Alexander.' Magnus smacked his butt in a downward movement with his hand. 'You will get what you deserve with time.' 

For a moment Alec keened when he felt something nice and thick to enter him, so happy Magnus would make him feel good. He clenched around the thing a couple of times, it wasn't as long and thick as Magnus' member and then it started to vibrate inside him, right against his prostate at a speed that made him shiver, that made him moan, but it was nearly not enough to bring him anywhere near orgasm.  

'Fuuuck, Magnus,' Alec moaned long with face in the comforter. 

Magnus sighed, buried fingers in Alec's hair and pulled his head back. 'Now, now, pet, i think we talked about it. That's your second warning, by the third i will have to punish you. Which means you won't get to come any time soon tonight.' 

'm sorry sir.' Alec mumbled and tried to lay still on the bed. 

Magnus placed the vibrator more comfortable inside him and slowly helped him stand up. 'Come on pet.' Magnus led Alec to the wooden X stands in the room, made him face it and undid his wrists from the belt, he lifted his arms up and tied them to the leather cuffs on the top of the X. He stroked palm down Alec's back and waist and the young boy mumbled a quiet green. Magnus kissed his shoulder and stepped back. 

Alec stood there naked, cuffed, with a vibrator up his butt, eyes closed as he enjoyed the steady buzzing inside him, waiting for Magnus' next move. The warlock stepped back behind him and proceeded stroking and kissing his skin, brushing fingers against Alec's hard cock, moving the vibrator in and out of him for a while after he set it on a higher setting that had Alec writhe and pull against the strains as he tried to arch his ass up for more. 

'Now, i'm going to use that on you.' Magnus said warmly and dragged the cat tails whip down Alec's back. 'I will start off carefully, so you can get familiar with it.' He added and made the tails tickle Alec's thighs and butt. 'Just relax, it's absolutely safe and okay.' 

Magnus kissed his shoulder again and stepped back. He lifted the whip and smacked it high on Alec's back and shoulders where he wasn't that sensitive. Alec gasped and bit his lip, it came by surprise and it felt slightly intense already. But the feel after it was actually pleasant. Magnus continued, the next smack coming lower on his back, and the next right on his butt that made Alec raise on his tiptoes and rattle the cuff chains against the wooden stand. He shivered all over but relaxed down fast. The feel of the whip against his butt felt overwhelming in combination with the vibrator he clenched around. 'It's good, good.' He breathed out.'

'Good, very good.' Magnus praised him quietly and sent the whip against the back of his thighs. Alec bit down a smile, it tickled and sent pleasant jolts up his spine. He thought he was liking it for the moment, although he was trying to get familiar with it.

The next set of hits was just slightly harder than the first one, the hits had precise pressure and pause interval. By the third set of hits he could feel his skin prickling and going on fire, this time the sting didn't fade and he was no longer smiling. Magnus' praise were too quiet and not enough to keep him grounded. The four set he just squeezes eyes, jumped by every touch and counted it till it ended, compared to the first set this one was definitely harder and he could swear his butt and thighs were on fire. Magnus had mentioned something about 10 sets but Alec didn't think he could handle even till 5. But there he was, Magnus started whipping the 5th set. Alec clinged on the wooden stand and squeezed his eyes, every hit making him hiss as his skin turned red and felt unbelievably hot. He could't hear Magnus' words, the sound of the whip against his skin echoing in his ears. He couldn't say he felt pleasure anymore, the vibrator was turning him crazy, it didn't feel right. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he sobbed. 

'Panda, panda... panda.' He cried out sadly a couple of times, afraid that the sound of the whip will block Magnus from hearing him. He kept holding on the wooden stand, shivering all over, bottom lip trembling. 

'Alec...' Magnus was immediately beside him, he snapped fingers and Alec's wrists were free from the leather cuffs, the vibrator was turned on. Magnus held him around the waist, pulled it out of him and immediately threw Alec's favourite fluffy blanket over his shoulders and bank. 'I've got you, love, i've got you, i'm here.' Alec turned to face him and wrapped arms around his neck, clinging on him as Magnus hugged him back and wrapped the blanket tight around him. 'Come here love, it's over. Take a breath.' 

They walked back to the bed, Magnus climbed on it and pulled Alec along too, the young man immediately finding his spot curled to Magnus' side with head on his chest. Magnus kissed his head and kept arms wrapped tight and protective around him. 'You did so good, Alexander, i'm proud of you and i love you, and i will appreciate it if you relax and tell me what scared you?' 

Alec had already taken a breath, relaxing above Magnus' heartbeat. He felt safe now, warm, cared of, Magnus' voice soothing and trustworthy. 

'It hurt.' He mumbled and curled fingers in his fluffy blanket. 

'Did the whip hurt or the cuffs or the vibrator?'  

'The whip.' 

'Alright, i see. When did it start to hurt? Can you tell me?' 

'At the fourth set. I couldn't... my skin was on fire and... i couldn't... couldn't hear you.' Alec spoke quietly, assured by Magnus' fingers in his hair. 

'Where did it hurt the most?' 

'Back of my thighs... and i couldn't hear you.' 

Magnus grasped the problem and pressed fingers under Alec's chin, making him look at him. There were tears glistening in his eyes and Magnus could feel his heart crack but he has been through that many times, but never with Alec. 'I didn't praise you loud enough to hear me, i understand and i apologise. You are so good, Alexander.' He smiled and brushed Alec's cheeks before kissing his forehead. 'Did you enjoy any part of our session?' 

Alec cast his eyes away and reached hand to hold Magnus'. 'I did, it felt nice, it was fun till i panicked.'

'It's normal, it happens but for the first time i'm proud of you.' Magnus reassured him again and rubbed his thumbs in Alec's body for comfort. 'All i think it's right now is to cuddle and have ice cream cake, how does it sound?' 

Alec smiled and kissed his chest looking up at him with innocent boy-ish look that made Magnus' knees go weak. 'Sounds perfect to me.' 

Alec loved their relationship, he didn't feel the need to apologize to Magnus for what happened, it wasn't his fault, and he was thankful that Magnus taught him to know when he didn't have to apologize. They cuddled, talked, ate ice cream cake and laughed for the rest of the night... and no, Alec wasn't scare to try BDSM again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Rose, established relationship, Alec is just casually dominant, rough and loves to tease Magnus.   
> Note: The first time top Alec fic will be in Malec First Time Collection when it write it, so whoever is interested can find it there.   
> For this one i will use some elements from an rp i did with my best friend.   
> Mild angst at the beginning.

Alec had a nice conversation with Magnus days after they decided to share Magnus' loft, to call it their home. The young man wanted to feel more like home and he had asked Magnus to let him do normal things without the help of this magic. Magnus had gladly agreed and Alec actually enjoyed his free time in the loft to clean up and even cook. It was sweet and domestic, he could meet his man back from for dinner, or when he came home from missions he could take a shower and cuddle with Magnus on the couch for a movie and Chinese take-out. 

As he was dusting he found an album of pictures, he sat in the armchair and opened it. For a moment he was out of breath. The pictures were mostly black and white and sepia filter. And despite that, Magnus looked stunning on all of them. He seemed didn't cheat on his extravagant style through the years and centuries. Hell, Alec felt hot under the shirt just looking Magnus dressed up so fancy, with hats on some pictures, or chains hanging off his pants, tight shirts and waistcoats. For a moment he felt heat in his chest, just thinking how in all these pictures Magnus hasn't changed and that he won't change long after Alec is gone. 

Speaking of, a portal flashed inside the apartment and Magnus emerged from it.'Once again i did the Clave's dirty work and didn't get paid. I should have learnt by now.' 

Alec frowned at him shortly before returning to the pictures. 'I can't believe you actually leave without getting payment.' 

'Well the next time i won't help them until they pay me for the previous times as well, along with the interest.' 

Alec didn't answer, he kept looking at the pictures. 

'Is something wrong love?' Magnus worried and sat on the arm rest, hand sliding on Alec's neck. 

'No i ... i just found that, hope you don't mind.' 

Magnus smiled warmly and watched as Alec flipped through the album. 'Not the least...' 

'Who are these people?'  Alec whispered curiously. 

'Friends.... ex lovers, people i met through the years and decided to keep their memory alive by locking it into a picture.' 

'You didn't age a day...' Alec said so quietly that made Magnus' heart skip a beat with growing sadness. 'Ex lovers.... isn't that kind of creepy?' 

Magnus chuckled and combed fingers through Alec's hair. 'Alexander, i met thousands of people and some of them are just worth to keep the memory of. Pictures is the easiest way.' 

Alec sighed and left the album, stood up and moved away, leaving Magnus worried of his reaction. 'And i will be one of these pictures too one day and someone else will look through the album and ask about me.' 

That made Magnus heart crack, he stood up too and approached Alec, holding his hand. 'Alexander, you are not going to be a stack of pictures.' 

'That's what you told all these people too?' 

Magnus made him turn around and held his neck gently, looking in his eyes. 'Alexander Lightwood... you are one and only, i never loved someone before like i love you... and i will never love someone so much after you. So don't ever think you are one of many. You are one and only for me.' 

Magnus expected that Alec will want to stay alone for a while, that he might cry, that he might continue arguing but to his surprise Alec only gripped him by the waist and smashed mouth hungrily at his, giving him bruising desperate kisses that left Magnus surprised and breathless. 

'I will make sure you won't forget me even in your sleep.' 

Magnus barely heard him and the next moment Alec had him pinned to the window with his sinful wet mouth on the side of his neck, fingers curled in his sides possessively. Magnus was out of breath, clinging on Magnus' biceps and he feared he would faint. 'Alec' he breathed out horny and confused. Alec gripped his chin and pressed a hard kiss on his mouth, Magnus' knees going weak. 

'Alexander what are you...' Magnus barely managed to speak. 

'Told you what already.' Alec panted for air and ripped Magnus' shirt open, buttons flying and hitting the floor and damn if they didn't both feel extremely hot by that. 

'This-this shirt i got from a very expensive indian shop-' Alec didn't care for a moment about the shirt and silenced him with another deep biting kiss, his hands hot against Magnus' ribs. Magnus gave up on talking and just followed Alec's hungry lips, the wet sound that they made went straight into their pants, making them awfully tight. 

Magnus let Alec remove his shirt and he took his turn to kiss his neck and shove Alec's shirt down his shoulders, aiming for the pants. Alec grabbed his wrists and pinned his arms above his head. 'Stay.' Magnus shivered all over, his face turning red with need, and he obeyed for a moment until Alec mouthed down his chest and he couldn't resist not to bury fingers in his hair. 

'By the angels, Alexander.' 

'You just don't know how to follow orders.' Alec groaned and hugged Magnus' waist dragging him in the bedroom. 

'Alexander.'  Magnus gasped again when he hit the bed with a such a grace that Magnus didn't expect from Alec. Alec pulled out the belt from his jeans and skilfully and fast tired Magnus' wrist, resting his arms above his head. 'Alexander.' Magnus gasped again with lust and surprise, feeling himself not only getting hard but also making himself lubed up and stretched for Alec. 

'Yes.' Alec finally answered him, hovering above him shirtless. 

'No... just don't stop.' Magnus nodded

'Wasn't planning to. Don't move.' Alec gave him a look and dragged mouth down his body, Magnus' skin rising in thousands goosebumps and shivers.

Alec didn't hesitate to pull his pants off, revealing his smooth olive skin. There was something ridiculously hot of Magnus tied up and spread out naked like that, helpless, all in Alec's mercy. He could get free, but giving up control just made him so turned on. His hard cock rested against his navel, thick and leaking and so ready for Alec. Of course he wouldn't go for it, won't give Magnus what he needs. Alec slowly, like a ghost dragged his lips down Magnus' massive muscle thigh and back up to his hipbone, and repeated it a couple of times till he felt his skin rising with anticipation. Magnus lie with closed eyes, panting for air and needy to grab for Alec's hair. Alec trailed his fingers up and down Magnus' sides and thighs and hips, thumbs brushing over his hipbones as his lips kept teasing his skin. All of a sudden he sucked his mouth in the grease of where Magnus' thigh and navel met, so close to the base of his cock. It was such a sensitive spot that made Magnus arch off the bed and bend his legs with a loud gasp. It made Alec painfully hard in his own jeans, having Magnus in his mercy, pressing at his sensitive buttons. Alec licked at that sensitive spot and slowly crawled back up to his face. Magnus whined at the lack of stimulation and blinked his eyes opened.

'Alexander.' He lifted his arms, about to hook them on Alec's neck but the boy pressed his arms back on the bed.

'Don't move, i said.' 

'Alexander please, just do it already.' 

'Or what? ' Alec smirked and Magnus whined again, trying to hump against Alec's body above him. 'shhh shh i got you.' 

Alec unzipped his pants and Magnus had his legs spread and hooked on Alec's hips immediately, his chest going up and down violently with need.

Alec knew the drill, he kept himself steady with forearm on the bed beside him and guided himself at Magnus' leaking entrance. He wasn't surprised the least that Magnus was ready for him. Alec kept his eyes on him as he slowly eased in, first the head and then steadily the rest of his shaft. Magnus was overwhelmed and turned on, clutching his fists and breathing heavy, his mouth falling open. When Alec sank all the way in, Magnus finally sighed and Alec fitted his lips right with Magnus'. At the beginning Alec let him get used, kissed him, teased him, made him feel submissive. And when he was sure Magnus was relaxed and enjoy it he started bumping his hips hard in him, harder and harder, gripped his hair and sucked a bruise at his pulse point. 

Magnus' moans were gift from the heavens and it made Alec groan thinking it was him doing it. He was absolutely proud of his boy being such a rough lover, it had taken him a long time to overcome his shyness. He loved giving up control and having Alec pound him only turned him on farther. His orgasm built up and hit so fast and unexpected he cried out and the air into colourful sparks. It's all Alec needed to follow him and fill him up with his hot sticky release. Sweat and come mixed up and it was going to be gross if they didn't take a shower, but he blacked out for a a moment and lied beside Magnus with nose pressed to his temple. 

'Magnus.' He breathed out and kept hand on his ribs, feeling Magnus' heavy breathing under his fingers. 

'Love, you gotta do this more often.' Magnus slipped his wrists free and buried fingers in his sweaty hair. 

'Just give me 30 minutes... and we will see about it.'  

'Twice?' 

'Just tell me where i can find ropes.' 

Magnus whined form the depth of his throat and kissed Alec with heat and desperation. 


	10. Hair Fixation (or worship, if there's such thing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys i cannot resist Alec and Magnus' hair so i wrote something that includes their adoration for each other's hairs.... not only the one on their heads, just give it a try, not nasty i promise.   
> Mild sexual content.

Alec couldn't lie he checked out Magnus' hair every day. He could read his boyfriend just by the hair. He loved to see if he had new highlights, was it on spikes or smoothed down, or casually ruffled. Every part of Magnus was important to Alec, every part of Magnus spoke volumes about his feelings and mental state. 

Every time Alec went off on hunting, or institute business Manus would send him away with a kiss and Alec would use his height advantage to sniff at his hair and kiss it before he goes. It gave him hope and power, evoke butterflies in his stomach. Magnus considered it endearing and never failed to smile. 

When Alec was tired, Magnus would hold him close and comb fingers through his black soft lock, massaging his scalp and often Alec would fall asleep just like that. 

When Magnus takes him from behind, he would grip on that same hair and tug till Alec moans desperately, and more often than not Magnus would lean over and bury nose in his soft hair, for a long time he would do that till he reaches Alec's ear and whisper dirty speeches that only make Alec cry out and come with burning pleasure. 

Or Alec would sit on Magnus' lap, the warlock balls deep inside him and he would hold Magus' neck and drag nose in his hair of his undercut, behind his ear, comb fingers through the highlights and wouldn't move an inch of that intimate position that they could hold for hours, touching each other, feeling their presence, studying each other till Magnus nearly begs Alec to take them all the way. 

What Magnus adores is that his shadowhunter is rich of body hair. Part of his teasing includes exactly that marvellous part of Alec. He would make Alec lie on his back and Magnus will undress him slowly and plant brief, teasing kisses and touches over Alec's skin till he makes his nipple prick up, his skin prickle with goosebumps and when he reaches his thighs that's his favourite part. His lips drag barely over his thighs and watches closely as the hairs on Alec's thighs stand up and he shivers, Magnus fingers ghosting on his hips for better effect. Alec's breath hitches and he fists the sheets above his head, flush creeping up his neck and cheeks for having Magnus treating him so gently, so close to his private parts. 

And speaking of, Magnus is a devil when it comes to junk. Alec was in speechless shock when Magnus first slid his hand in his pants and buried fingers in his dark curls, part of Alec that he never touched with a razor. He was extremely shy but Magnus praised him how beautiful and good he was, how much he loved Alec's natural everything. And when he was leaning over Alec's naked frame he would brush lips under his belly button and even brush the tip of his nose in Alec's private dark curls, making the boy go dangerously red and gasp with a hand on his mouth. 

Magnus definitely knew how to use every part of Alec's being to make him into a hot writhing mess. 


	11. The One Where Alec is Sir

Magnus being eager to be a sub and obey was one of the hottest things Alec had ever witnessed.

Magnus, as he was, wasn't ashamed to randomly start babbling about bdsm in front of Alec one late afternoon. Alec's expression had been priceless, but the warlock hadn't been even a bit ashamed of his preferences. So after a long talking, Magnus introduced bdsm to Alec in theory and asked him to put it into practice. Alec worried how would it feel to be whipped, spanked, tied, being denied orgasm. But then Magnus had laughed softly and asked him to be his dominant. Alec had stared him in surprise for a long while till Magnus' tongue slipped deep between his lips and took his mind off of things. 

So one night, Alec made his way to Magnus' loft, long ago being comfortable like being at home. At first sight he didn't see Magnus, didn't hear him so he presumed he was on a warlock business. He just made his way to the bedroom and to his surprise the room was nicely lit with candles, smelling like warmth and home, and in front of the bed was Magnus... absolutely naked, on his knees, looking down in his lap. Like some weird instinct Alec feels himself slipping into the role of a dominant and quietly closes the doors behind him. He thought they would have a nice night of cuddles and some movie again but seeing the high warlock of Brooklyn so small and vulnerable on the floor makes Alec feel superior, excited, turned on and ready to give and take. 

Alec shrugged his jacket and gently laid it on the bed. He then approached Magnus and crouched before him pressing fingers in his chin to meet his look. Ah, those beautiful eyes were underlined with plain glitter, hair slightly damp and smelling like fruits, he looked so innocent and pure that Alec got surprised that he wanted to hurt him, in a good way, the way Magnus liked and Alec loved it when Magnus enjoyed himself. 

'Colour?' Alec questioned softly. 

'Green... sir.' 

Magnus' low lust filled voice went straight to Alec's pants.

The shadowhunter picked a satin blindfold that he gently tried over Magnus' eyes and then tied his wrists behind his back. Then he went to choose a tool for that session and he stopped on a nice riding crop. He took a look of it. 

'Extend your hand.' He ordered to Magnus and the warlock offered his hand. Alec slid the tip of the riding crop along his palm and slapped his palm playfully. Magnus took a moment to inspect the feeling and Alec slid the crop over his arm over his shoulder, up the side of his neck and over his lips, the smell of leather flooding Magnus' lungs as his lips parted. 

'Alec' Magnus breathed and earned himself a gentle slap across his pecks that made him gasp. 

'It's sir to you, don't forget.' 

'Sir. I've been very lonely and horny all day.' 

'You are horny every day...pet... i have work to do.' Alec slid the crop down Magnus' chest across his abs, seeing how his warlock trembled probably with excitement. 

'I need... i need...' 

'You need ... what?' Alec continued sliding the crop down, nudging Magnus' thighs apart and reaching just right to caress his heavy needy balls.  The action made Magnus shiver all over and whine deep in his throat. 

'Need your cock.' 

Alec slapped his inner thighs, earning another moan from his warlock, pre come dripping from the tip of his eager erection. 

'You will have my cock when i decide you will.' 

'But sir...' Magnus protested, prompting Alec to slap him which he did, the leather end bouncing off of Magnus'  sweet ass.

'I said...you will take what i give you when i decide to.'  

'Yes sir' Magnus agreed breathless, shifting and trembling just to provoke Alec more. 

Alec took his time, teasing Magnus, testing his skin with the riding crop till it glistened with sweat. The sight of how turned on Magnus was was driving the shadowhunter crazy till the moment he bent him over the bed and slammed inside him, repeatedly for good 2 minutes before Magnus emptied his load shamelessly on the carpet, biting down on his lip as his tummy filled with Alec's warm come. 

Alec didn't lose time wrapping Magnus in his favourite big fluffy blanket and cuddles him in the middle of Magnus' huge bed, peppering kisses all over his olive face, praising what a good sub he was. 


End file.
